


Wish You Were Sober

by glossssy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Party, Party animal hyunjin, Shy Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossssy/pseuds/glossssy
Summary: "This party's shit. Wanna dip?""And go where?""Anywhere but here."(Hyunjin is a party animal who’s rarely sober, and Jeongin is too whipped to care)(Based on the song 'Wish You Were Sober' by Conan Gray)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 30





	Wish You Were Sober

It's Friday night and I’m sitting on the floor in the middle of a raging house party. Girls are stumbling around, betraying their previous label of heterosexuality for their best friends, followed by their boyfriends who are begging them to come home. Boys are trying to prove their superiority by winning endless rounds of beer pong or drinking vodka until they pass out. The music penetrates my brain and shakes my heard, forcing everyone around me to shout to be heart. Smoke flies in the air from a mix of cigarettes and weed, giving everyone a second-hand high that adds to the intoxicated horniness that is inevitable amongst college students.

Any other 19-year-old would love this sight. They’d dance with their friends and partake in whatever substance is being passed around and end up with some stranger for the rest of the night. Sometimes, I think that I must be broken. What is so wrong with me that I can’t stand it?

So, I’m sitting on the floor, red solo cup in hand filled with cola. My phone has died, so I’m forced to watch everything that is unfolding in front of my eyes. Minho punches Chan for hitting on his girl. Jisung and Felix have to hold him back as Chan's nose gushes blood onto his black shirt. Across the room, Minho's girlfriend pretends to be upset about the whole event, but I know that she’s cheating on him with her best friend. It'll all blow up soon, and I’d rather not be here to see it.

It’s all so primal and disgusting.

My eyes follow my friend, Hyunjin, as he holds a towel to Chan's nose with a grimace on his face. His long blonde hair is pulled back into ponytail with a few pieces escaping at the front. His eyes are wide in a way that shows that he’s not all there, but no one is. He shoots me a glance and rolls his eyes with those dilated pupils, causing a grin to fly across my face.

It's stupid, really, how pretty he is.

It's also stupid how my heart flutters when his eyes remain on mine, and he leaves Chan to walk over to me. 

I take a sip of cola to attempt to show nonchalance, but I just end up choking on it. Hyunjin slaps my back to help me get it out and says with surprising clarity, "Don’t tell me I have to take care of you too."

I cough out a lung, then suck in a breath, "No, I think... I think I’m okay now."

"Good." Hyunjin sits beside me, knocking our knees together. Our arms are touching from our shoulders to our wrists and it’s so obvious that he knows what he’s doing. I pretend that I’m watching Minho and Chan yell at each other, but every fiber of my being is focused on the feeling of Hyunjin's bare arm against mine. It’s ridiculous.

I take another drink of cola and manage to not choke. "This party's shit."

Hyunjin nods, "Yeah."

"Wanna dip?" I look at him. He looks at me. Up close, it’s easier to tell that he’s so gone. There’s nothing going on behind his eyes. Maybe that will make him more suggestible. More likely to let me do what I want. It’s a long shot, but I’m bored and stupid and young and I’ll do whatever it takes.

"And go where?" Hyunjin drinks out of his cup, which is likely filled with something much stronger than cola.

"Anywhere but here." I sigh, then turn my attention back to Chan and Minho. Minho's girl is now in between them, and her toy is snickering behind her.

Hyunjin stands back up sloppily, ripping his already ripped jeans further. "Let’s go then. I’ll drive you home."

I get to my feet as well and dust off my black jeans, "You’re not driving anywhere."

"I’m fine." He rolls his eyes.

I grab him by the elbow and start dragging him to the door, eager to get out. It’s become too loud in here. "I don’t care. Give me your keys."

Hyunjin seems to realize that it’s no use to argue with me, and reaches deep into his pocket to hand me his keys. I contemplate finding Seungmin and telling him that I’m leaving, but decide against it. He’s probably locked inside a room with some girl anyways.

Once out of the house, I suck in a deep breath of the cool summer night air and revel in my senses returning. I unlock Hyunjin's rover and he jumps inside the passenger seat, just as I told him to.

"You really don’t like parties, do you?" He asks once we're driving down the main road.

I roll open the windows to fumigate the scent of sweat and weed that reek off Hyunjin. "I really don’t."

"Why?" He pokes his arm out the window.

"I dunno. 'Just don’t."

Hyunjin grins at me, "I think you’re the first 19-year-old I’ve ever met who doesn’t like parties."

We stop at a stoplight and I meet his gaze. It’s hard to keep up the eye contact, but Hyunjin's wasted so I don’t really care. "'Guess I’m unique, then."

"I don’t think it’d a bad thing, though. I think it’s kinda admirable." Hyunjin lurches forward as we begin driving again, "I ain’t got self control like you do."

"Is it self control if I don’t like it?" I make a turn and Hyunjin nearly flies out the window. "If I liked getting drunk and going to parties, then I’d probably be just like you."

Hyunjin contemplates this for a bit while pulling on a thread from his jeans. I place my hand over his, "Stop doing that. You’ll unravel your jeans."

"I’m not doing anything." He slumps in his seat with a slight pout on his plump lips. I expect him to throw my hand back on my lap, but he just lets my fingers linger on top of his. My turns are sloppy with the use of only one hand, but I don’t know when I’ll be able to hold Hyunjin's hand next.

I'm a stupid boy.

We turn into Hyunjin's apartment complex and I attempt to draw my hand back, but Hyunjin latches onto it. I spare a glance at him, and he’s just staring at it as if he’s confused.

"Hyunjin, I need to turn." I struggle for my hand, but Hyunjin squeezes it harder.

"You’ve turned fine with it here," he almost whines.

I nearly roll the car over at an intersection because of the mix of his words and the tone in which he said them. The car lurches to a stop in the middle of the road so that I can stare at him and shout, "What?"

Hyunjin lifts up both of our hands and shakes them, "They’re fine right here."

I shake my head, "You’re so drunk. Stop it."

"Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean that I don’t know what I’m doing."

I hit the gas. This is ridiculous. This can’t be real. I’ve always thought that this would simply be a fantasy. Hyunjin saying words like that to me could only happen in my dreams because I’m logical and he's so different from me in every way and we’re so incompatible.

But I still want him.

I stop in front of his apartment and bang my head against the steering, taking the keys out of the ignition blindly. I toss them at Hyunjin, "Get out."

"How are you gonna get home?"

"I’ll walk."

Hyunjin finally releases my hand and I let out a breath that I had been holding the entirety of the drive here. I quickly hold my breath again when I realize what the purpose was.

He reaches up the hand that had been wrapped around mine and turns my chin towards him. Ever so softly, he whispers, "Stay."

"I shouldn’t." The reaction is almost immediate. I want to stay so badly. I want him to touch me. I want to touch him. There are so many things that I want, but I shouldn’t. I’m smart. I have self control. I won’t.

But when Hyunjin moves his hand to my upper thigh and presses down gently, the only word that I can say is: "Okay."

I will.

Before I know it, I’m pressed against the door of Hyunjin's apartment and his tongue is in my mouth. Our bodies are pressed tightly together because for some reason we can’t get close enough. I run my hands on his bare skin under his shirt and revel in the way his breath catches against my lips. He sucks and bites at my neck and I can’t help but let a small whimper come out of my mouth.

We stumble all the way to his bedroom, taking off shoes and clothes as we go, then collapse on top of his bed completely naked. He’s on top of me, looking so gorgeous.

I know that I’m stupid and I know that I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop.

Because he fills me up just right. Because he touches me just the way I always dreamt. Because I’m young and I’m ready to make a mistake.

He calls me his baby. He makes me feel like I’ve never felt before.

It would be so much better if he was sober. Then, I would know how he truly felt. Then, I would know that he would remember this when he woke up.

Because this is the best mistake of my life, but it might be his worst.

We finish at the same time and ride out the bliss until he collapses on top of me and falls asleep right away, facing away from me. I’ve never felt so shameful before.

So, I go on a treasure hunt for my clothes and get dressed in his living room, running my fingers over the bruises and bite-marks he gave me. I’ll lie to him and tell him that I have an early morning class.

If I’m lucky, he'll remember. But if I’m luckier, he'll forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is short but I hope you liked it!


End file.
